All In The Family
by Bunnygirl78
Summary: The Family of Jethro and Jenny Gibbs. Tony, Ziva, and Abby are all adopted into the family Tony, 17, Ziva, 16, and Abby, 12. I'm sure you guys might wander where the teenage or child McGee is. He's not in there in the moment. But reviews will keep me going. And he'll pop up eventually.


This is my first NCIS fanfic. It's a little different. If you don't like it, you don't like it, kay? I love reviews, but don't spoil them with really negative comments.

_Italics=_ Thoughts.

Underlined= Important.

* * *

Jenny rested on the couch with her head at a impossibly comfortable angle. Hand resting on her pregnant belly as she relaxed. Jethro was picking the kids up at from school.

Ziva, Abby, and Tony. All adopted. This was her first baby. She hoped it would be a girl, but if it was a boy, that would be fine too. With Tony being the oldest, 16, Ziva 15, and Abby 12. There wasn't as much screaming as it was when they were younger. Well, Ziva came to them a month ago. She was still incredibly distant and it sometimes saddened Jenny, hurt her feelings.

The sound of chattering and the door opening and slamming immediately alerted Jenny that the kids were home. She sighed inwardly and hopped up from the couch, she was too early to be showing, but her hand still flew to her stomach protectively.

While Tony and Abby came to greet her, Ziva hurriedly ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Jenny kissed both of them on the cheek and glanced at Jethro, a silent message passing between them.

_What happened? What's wrong with her?_ Jethro shrugged and stared at her. Eyes flickering to her belly and he smiled brightly. Jenny automatically warmed to the bright smile and walked to the kitchen, getting ready to start dinner.

"Tony, Abby, can you two slice up these vegetables for me?"

Tony nodded at her, mouth full of chips, while Abby mumbled a "Sure." Jenny smiled at them and walked up the stairs slowly. Jethro tagging along behind her. They passed the bathroom and heard Ziva swearing like a sailor. Jenny leaned her head against the door and listened for a second.

"Ziva, are you alright?" She heard something hit the ground and frowned, looking over at Jethro, who looked back at her with the same curiosity in his eyes.

"Shit!" They heard her hiss. "I am fine, why do you ask?" Jenny stifled a laugh at her words, but then turned serious again.

"Well" She started. "You seemed a bit stressed since you got home."

"I am fine." Were Zivas last words before Jenny and Jethro made it to their room.

* * *

Tony, Abby, Jethro, and Jenny sat at the table eating quietly. Jenny glanced at Jethro, a angered expression rising on his face. One thing he did not tolerate in the house was tardiness to family dinners. The time when they all had a chance to spend time together.

_She's ten minutes . She's going to really get it._ Jenny thought. Just as Jethro moved to scoot back his chair, Ziva came bounding down the stairs at a rather slow pace. Which was really...unusual. Abby immediately perked up, bombarding her with a million questions. Ziva just pulled her chair back from the table, sat in it, scooted up, and picked at her food.

"You're late." Jethro stated. Ziva glanced up at him.

"I am sorry." "Sorry. Sorry doesn't always cut it."

"You were in the bathroom since you got home from school." He checked his watch. "Which was exactly two hours ago!" Jenny glanced at him, his face was red, and his features angry and set.

"I am sorry." Ziva said again. Jethro glanced at her once again, her eyes were casted downwards, face emotionless. He sighed. "What exactly were you doing in there? You didn't even take a shower or bath."

"Jethro! You do not ask questions like that!" Jethro smiled into his food. Jenny looked at Ziva. Little beads of sweat were starting to pop out on her forehead. Face slightly red. Jenny caught the wince of pain across her face before it turned into that emotionless mask. Jenny frowned, earlier thoughts immediately forgotten.

"Ziva, are you alright?" Ziva nodded. "I am fine." She scooted her plate back before running up the stairs and into her room. Jethro started to get up, but Jenny stopped her, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her alone for a little while. When dinners over I'll talk to her."

* * *

Ziva sat on her bed, cramps racking her body, causing her to sweat profusely. She leaned over, reaching for her Algebra book. A knock sounded on her door.

"It is open." She called. Jenny walked in, closed the door behind her, and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked her and Ziva blushed and looked away.

"Oh. Is it that?"

Ziva nodded, still looking away from her, blush rising on her cheeks. "It's nothing to be embarrassed of. I'll be right back." Jenny got up and walked out, returning a minute later with a package of pads.

"Use these. I don't need them since I became pregnant, so." Ziva smiled nervously, and took the package, putting them under her bed.

"Thank you." "You're welcome sweetie." Jenny got up and headed towards the door. "Anything else?" Ziva blushed and shook her head.

* * *

Jenny and Jethro laid in bed that night. Sleep taking them, leaving them in a state of blissfullness.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short. I don't plan, I just type, and it's 12:00PM here and I have school in the morning.**

**Reviews keep me motivated...and alive. So, review please :) If you do that, I hope you don't mind rating also :P**

**Reviews make me a very happy fanfic writer :D**


End file.
